Julie Garrity
Julie Garrity is a character of JamesonOTP's fanfiction: Glee: The Next Generation. Her first appearance will be in Season 5. She'll be a minor recurring character in that season, and will be upgraded to a regular in Season 6. She is a member of yearbook and heavily involved in social media and keeps her life in check on there. Julie will have to deal with her image changing in order to keep her best friend and boyfriend. Background Julie comes from a decent off family that has struggled a bit after her father had completely left her family when she was a little girl. While she has a few memories of him, her younger sister Madeline has absolutely none. Her mom worked at a bank as an assistant but has gradually made her way up to a manager, giving her family a bit more stability. The three of them are very close to each other, although Madeline and Julie tend to fight like any other sisters. They have lived in Lima since both of the girls were born. Biography Season 5 Julie is first seen in the Season 5 premiere, The Newbies, as she enters McKinley as a freshman with her friends Timmy Summers, Jonathan Pierce, and Natalia Jensen. She is cornered with the others by Aleksander Crossman, who bullies them before finally hitting Natalia with a slushie. Personality Julie has always been the most reserved of her three friends since they were little. She would always be the one who would think through the decisions and make sure that everyone was doing the right thing and that they wouldn't get hurt. Of course, being the only girl with two boys meant she was going to get pushed around a bit, so she did a few things she didn't exactly want to do sometimes. However, it did make her a tough girl that can generally handle herself very well. Julie isn't the most confident girl in the world, but she is a smart girl and someone who will work to the best of her ability to get whatever needs to get done done quickly. If her best friends encourage her to do something, she'll generally push back her reservations and do it. Romantically, she is very inexperienced and doesn't really understand much of it. She's only dating Timmy Summers as it seems like it is what everyone is doing. It is just one example of her doing things just to try and fit in. Finally, the girl is super proud of her work and shows off her writing and yearbook and digital successes to her friends and family. Appearance Julie is a pretty girl who has long blond hair and pretty brown eyes. Generally she goes for a very natural look without any makeup and very casual clothing. She does have girly preferences to her at first in her look. She is generally a smiling girl with a happy look on her face. Sexuality Julie is straight and generally goes for several types of guys. Relationships Songs Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters